Typically, a washing machine is an apparatus that washes objects using a softening effect of detergent, a water flow generated as the washing tub or washing blades rotate, and an impact exerted by the washing blades. A washing machine performs washing, rinsing, and/or dehydrating to remove contaminants from the objects to be washed (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) through an interaction between the detergent and water.